


You've said the word PACT so many times it's lost all meaning

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, POV Mabel, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper attempt to put all the weirdness of Gravity Falls behind them when they go home. It doesn't work out the way they wanted.</p><p>"We had a pact, Mabel! We promised we weren't gonna talk about that stuff. Why are we talking about it? Oh god why did I bring it up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've said the word PACT so many times it's lost all meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/gifts).



> Some slight spoilers for season one of Gravity Falls. It's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of writing. Please feel free to point out anything that seems odd or needs fixing.

"So, I may have accidentally done something super bad. Don't freak out." Mabel said, she could hear Dipper pacing in their room, so she added a little more glitter to her name on their door as she waited.

"Is part of this super bad thing going to explain why I'm growing feathers?" Dipper said, yelling the last part of the sentence through the wood.

"Mayyyybeeeee.” Mabel replied. The A in her name was now coated in a bright, sparkly blue color. 

The door slammed open, scattering glitter everywhere. Glittermageddon! 

“What did you do?” Dipper yelled, standing in the doorway to their room his short brown hair in disarray. He jumped when Waddles ran past him into their room and a large plume of peacock feathers fanned out behind him. Mabel tried not to laugh, really, but it was a losing battle. Dipper glared and shoved her in frustration. They ended up wrestling on the floor in the hallway while she guffawed. This was the best accidental transformation so far.

“Imayhavecomplainedthatyournewfoundpopularitywasmakingyouproudlikeapeacock.” Mabel said all in a rush, then started laughing again. 

"Mabel!" 

“It wasn't supposed to come true! That’s why you shouldn’t trust foxes dressed up as foxes. I mean it’s already a fox, why is it wearing a fox suit?” She patted Dipper on the shoulder. “This has all been a bit of a learning process. A little give and take. It’d probably be easier if I had a book or something.” She narrowed her eyes. “Maybe three books…”

Dipper leapt off her and looked frantically around. “Shhh, what are you doing? We made a pact!"

Mabel scoffed. Now Dipper is bringing up the pact? The stupid pact. Why did they have a pact anyway? The pact was useless! Ugh, she had to stop thinking of the word pact. It was starting to lose all meaning.

"We made that ‘agreement’ with the idea that there wouldn’t be anything weird back home. But there are weird things all over the place here. Don’t ask me about the things that live in the cobblestones. I’m not going to tell you about them. That will be a little surprise just for you. You won’t like it.” Mabel sighed. “All you’ve done since we've been back home is go out with your new friends and talk to people who aren't me--" 

She rolled away from Dipper and got to her feet dusting herself off. "I need your help and I never see you anymore."

"Ugh, I know, I know and I’m sorry. But I can’t get involved with this stuff again. We promised we'd leave all this behind, you know after all the things that happened this summer, and all this is supposed to be a break from all of that crazy excitement.”

She tossed her head side to side, letting her hair bounce as she rolled her eyes. “Ohhh, summer? What happened during summer, Dipper? Something weird? Something I can’t talk about? Could be anything or nothing or maybe it’s something like what’s slowly making you sprout feathers?”

Dipper pointed a finger at her. “You wanted to forget about it just as much as I do!"

“That was before I found out that there was just as much weird stuff here as in Gravity Falls!”

"We had a pact, Mabel! We promised we weren't gonna talk about that stuff. Why are we talking about it? Oh god why did I bring it up?"

"Dipper, I found elves in the park. ELVES! They threw acorns at my head.”

"Well that’s great Mabel but why did that evolve into me growing feathers, ON MY BUTT!" Dipper gestured at himself. 

"Still not all my fault!" That was a lie. “Okay, it was totally my fault. But still, Dipper…”

"Do something! Fix it!”

"Oh no." Mabel groaned, grabbing her stomach as she grimaced in pain. "Dipper, Dipper, oh no, Dipper. I feel really funny. Some. Thing. Is. Happening."

"Mabel! What? Are you getting feathers? A tail? Let me--"

"Oh no, I feel really–-“ She waited until Dipper leaned in close. “Whoop whoop!" Mabel yelled, throwing confetti at Dipper, startling him so badly that he jumped back and fanned out his impressive plumage looking every bit like a peacock before he stomped his adorable little feet. 

"Stop doing that!" 

"Pfttt, never. Come on, I’m declaring this pact, the pact of protection, the pact of fear, a pact of trouble, the pact of sadness, and the brief pact of hopefulness, null and void due to weirdness. Weirdness EVERYWHERE!”

“Ughhhh but, but, but, I’m finally hanging out with people, I have friends! And they aren’t even my teachers.”

“I know that’s soo weird.” Mabel cut in.

“They won’t understand all of this weird stuff. We can’t get rid of the pact, what will they think? Why is this happening to me?”

Mabel put her hand on Dipper’s shoulder in mock sympathy. “Dipper, that little group you’re hanging out with won’t have a problem with any of this stuff. I mean I know you can be a little oblivious but really, they aren’t normal. Why else would your new group of friends have a name that sounds like a secret society? The Ancient Mystic Order of Knights is a terrible name. 

"Wait-- how do you know that? That’s not, we don't have a name! That’s not the name! It's not a cult! Why does everyone think it's a cult?"

Mabel threw her arms up, exasperated. 

"Come on Dipper, they wear cloaks to school. Haven’t you been paying attention at all?” She grabbed his sleeve and tugged Dipper to her dresser. Picking out and tossing him a sweater with a cat on it that said meow across the sleeve. “Here wrap this around your waist it should hide most of your plumage." 

“Those aren’t cloaks they’re robes…” Dipper smacked his face. “Gah, maybe I haven’t been paying enough attention. How did I miss that?”

“Well the plus side is that you’re not going to be the ‘weird’ one in your new friend group. Now lets go run A.M.O.K.!” Mabel yelled as she ran down the hallway and used her grappling hook to jump down the stairs. Who needs to use stairs anyway? Who needs to walk? Pft, not her.

Dipper caught up to her at the door and pointed at her threatening. “Don't think I didn't notice what you did there." 

She snorted. "Hey, I don’t name these things."

Dipper squinted at her. "No, that’s a lie. You totally made that name up."

"Touché. But I think it’s better then the name they do have. What was it again?"

“Ahhhhhh.” Dipper smacked his hands over her mouth. “Don’t say it. They might be listening.”

“Totally a cult.” Mabel mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, let’s go find this fox dressed as a fox. I can’t hide these feathers under the new robes they got me. That’d be weird.”

-fin


End file.
